1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lane departure prevention control apparatus capable of preventing a departure toward a roadside obstacle and preventing a departure from a lane across a lane line by executing braking force control to generate a yaw moment and a deceleration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various technologies of vehicular lane departure prevention control apparatuses for preventing a lane departure and improving safety have been proposed and have being practically applied. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-112540 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technology in which, based on an estimated departure amount from a traveling lane, a driving/braking force control amount for each wheel is calculated with a braking force difference in left and right wheels being limited to an upper limit value such that a yaw moment is generated in a lane-departure-avoidance direction, and, based on the estimated departure amount, a braking force control amount for each wheel is calculated such that the vehicle decelerates, thereby controlling a driving/braking force of each wheel.
According to the vehicular lane departure prevention control apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a yaw moment or a deceleration is generated by braking force control to prevent a vehicle from departing from a lane, a pump motor of a brake hydraulic unit in a brake system is fully driven to generate a large hydraulic pressure in advance and a valve adjusts the generated hydraulic pressure to a desired hydraulic pressure, so as to accept any lane departure amount. Accordingly, the life of the pump motor in the brake system is decreased, and vibration and noise become large.